


Lazy Morning Loving

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt of: "Athos/Porthos/Aramis - lazy morning sex. Bonus points for: one of them enjoys having his hair pulled; kissing. a lot of kissing; BOTTOM!PORTHOS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Loving

Athos woke with a start, blinking away the fuzzy numbness of sleep as he tried to pull together the picture of where they were, what was happening and what needed to be done. The last three days had been exhausting, difficult and at times perilous, and there had been precious little time for sleep.

The recollection that it was all done with, that the mission had been successful and they'd finally been sent home for a well-deserved rest came back to him with a tangible sense of relief and he let his cheek fall back against the pillow gratefully. 

Physically and emotionally drained, they'd been reluctant to part ways and had all retired to Aramis' large bed, where they'd crawled beneath the covers still half dressed and slept like the dead.

Now, as his thoughts returned to the others, a warm body pressed snugly up against his back and an arm snaked round to capture his hand where it lay on the pillow. Athos turned his head enough to see Porthos smiling sleepily down at him, his eyes half-closed.

"Morning," Porthos murmured.

"Morning." Athos smiled back, and Porthos nuzzled a kiss into his bearded cheek.

Athos turned back and settled down again with a contented sigh, Porthos' arm still round him, their fingers firmly entwined. Faint snores from beyond Porthos told him Aramis was still asleep and probably sprawled out on his back, which explained Porthos wriggling into his space. Not that he minded. After the strain of the preceding days it was more reassuring than he'd care to admit to have Porthos' warm bulk curled against him like this. 

They dozed a while longer until Porthos could ignore the nagging of his bladder no longer and reluctantly sat up. Stuck in the middle of the bed he had a choice between crawling off the end or climbing over one of the others in the most annoying fashion possible; consequently he untangled himself from the covers and immediately straddled Athos.

Athos snorted. "What are you up to?"

"Need a piss." Porthos grinned down at him, making no effort to move on. "Although, I quite like it here." He leaned down and kissed Athos on the mouth, slithering down until he was lying on top of him. Athos made no attempt to push him off, responding to Porthos' kisses with a sleepy and unresisting pleasure.

Eventually matters became too pressing and Porthos was forced to abandon more entertaining pursuits in favour of relieving himself. Athos idly watched him leave, before his attention was caught by a protracted yawn behind him. He rolled over to find Aramis blinking vaguely up at him.

"Hello." Athos smiled. "How are you feeling?" The previous day Aramis had been pulled bodily from his horse, and had to be bruised and sore at the very least.

Aramis considered matters, then stretched luxuriously and gave Athos an irrepressible grin. "Glad to be alive," he said decidedly. "Where's Porthos?"

"Privy."

"Ah." Aramis wriggled closer and Athos moved to meet him, the strength and enthusiasm of Aramis' good morning kiss suggesting that whatever ill effects he was feeling weren't overly debilitating.

They were so intent on kissing they barely noticed Porthos' return, until a hand threaded into Aramis' hair and pulled him backwards.

Aramis' yelp of surprise slid into a hum of approval, that was in turn muffled by Porthos' mouth closing over his. Athos watched them kissing with a smile; he enjoyed watching them together almost as much as he liked being involved. He caught himself nodding as Porthos' fingers tangled more tightly into Aramis' hair, anticipating the moan before Aramis had even formed it. Athos let out a heavy breath, his hands sliding into his lap, palms tight to his thighs, the heel of his hands pressed against the rising swell of his groin. 

Porthos relinquished Aramis' mouth and pulled Athos closer by grabbing the front of his shirt, kissing him forcefully in turn.

"Mind the lace," Athos muttered indistinctly, lips still crushed against Porthos' mouth. Porthos snorted and let him go.

"Take it off then! Better still, take it all off." He lead by example, wriggling out of the shirt and underclothes he'd been sleeping in and revealing to both of them that he already had a sizeable erection.

Aramis laughed, lying down again. "You're incorrigible. It's too early. I'm still asleep."

"Athos isn't," Porthos grinned, having noticed Athos' fidgeting and correctly guessed the reason. His hand reached over to grope Athos suggestively until he got it slapped away. Porthos promptly retaliated by attempting to remove Athos' remaining clothes.

"Where do you find the energy?" Aramis yawned, burrowing down into the bedding and watching the tussle with amusement.

Porthos stopped pestering Athos and they exchanged a look of simulated shock.

"Did I just hear Aramis say he was too tired for sex?" Porthos asked.

Athos nodded solemnly. "I fear for his health. Or that it may be a sign of coming apocalypse. Possibly we should all go directly to church and pray."

"On the other hand, I've got something you can worship right here," Porthos offered, palming himself lewdly and Aramis choked with laughter.

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" he complained, rolling over with a sigh.

"No," Athos and Porthos chorused, and Aramis surrendered with good grace, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the floor with the rest. He was already naked from the waist down, having stripped off the rest the night before to tend the cuts and bruises running down his leg where he'd hit the ground.

As the covers slid back to reveal his grazed and colouring skin, the others were abruptly reminded of the reason Aramis might well be less inclined to be playful this morning, and felt mildly guilty. Porthos bent over to lay a gentle kiss on the top of Aramis' thigh and Athos leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

Aramis smiled at them both, recognising and accepting their silent apologies for what they were. 

"So what are we doing then?" Aramis asked cheerfully, entirely willing to be drawn into anything they wanted despite his protests. His injuries were slight enough after all, and the prospect of an orgasm was making him feel better already.

"Me," Porthos said immediately, and looked hopeful.

Aramis and Athos glanced at each other and nodded amused agreement. 

"Very well," said Athos gravely, in a serious tone that was entirely at odds with the smirk he was wearing. "Since you asked so nicely. Aramis, would you prefer - ?"

"Oh, be my guest." Aramis waved a generous hand towards Porthos. "I'm a little too stiff in entirely the wrong sense."

This elicited a rare snort of laughter from Athos and Aramis grinned happily.

They lay back down together, this time in each others' arms, and spent a languorous few minutes just kissing in an unhurried three-way embrace. They had precious few days where they were able to take their time like this, and all three were determined to savour the opportunity.

Aramis kissed his way down Porthos' chest and belly, tongue trailing lazily over the warm skin, listening to his muffled murmurs of approval, picturing Athos' lips moving intently against Porthos' mouth and smiling to himself. While arranging three bodies in the same space could sometimes prove awkward, they'd never had a moment of dissent when it came to their three hearts. They loved each other equally and with a quiet dedication that left no room for jealousy or doubt.

Aramis reached Porthos' groin and laughed quietly at the way he bucked his hips encouragingly, making his cock slap against his stomach. Aramis wrapped a hand around Porthos' thigh, pressing him to the bed, and curled the other around his cock, taking the unsubtle hint and obligingly sliding him into his mouth.

The heartfelt groan Porthos gave made Athos look up. The sight of Aramis' dark head bowed industriously over Porthos' crotch made him smile, and Athos took a self-indulgent moment to slowly stroke his own hard cock as he watched.

Porthos let his fingers tangle in Aramis' hair, seizing a fistful and tugging playfully, not to make him stop but because he knew Aramis liked it. Aramis moaned noisy approval around him and Porthos pulled harder, grinning as Aramis blatantly tried to rut himself against the sheets without breaking the rhythm of his mouth. 

Athos reached for the pot of oil Aramis kept set by, and the clink of the ceramic lid made both of them look up. Porthos grinned and pulled Aramis up into his arms, kissing him messily and at the same time wriggling round to give Athos unobstructed access to his arse. Athos snorted at his shameless behaviour and gave him a sharp slap across the buttocks. 

The noise Porthos made suggested he was entirely satisfied with this turn of events and Athos smacked him again for the hell of it, amused by Porthos' immediate moan of gratified pleasure.

"If you don't get on with things he's going to come before you've had the chance," Aramis pointed out, half-pinned beneath Porthos' body and quite happy with the position. 

"Don't rush me," Athos told him equably, smiling. "Some things are worth taking their time over." He pushed Porthos' legs wider and settled against his back, exploring him with slick fingers and easing him open with a patient and gentle pressure.

By now Porthos was pushing against Aramis with a helpless, needy arousal, his cock sliding haphazardly against Aramis' own until Aramis took them both into his hand and pressed them together.

"Fuck." Porthos gritted his teeth in a sudden struggle not to come there and then, feeling Athos laughing against his back. "Are you going to be all day about it?" Porthos demanded, feeling that by now he was he was so relaxed and turned on he was probably capable of taking both of them at once. 

"Such impatience," Athos teased, but he withdrew his hand and a few moments later Porthos felt the head of Athos' cock pushing against him instead. He gave a rumble of approval, spreading his legs even wider and making Aramis yelp as he inadvertently kneed his bruised skin.

"Sorry." Porthos kissed him, breathless and contrite. Aramis kissed him back, shaking his head fondly. 

"You're alright." He could feel Porthos almost shaking in his arms, desperate for Athos to finally take him, his swollen cock rigid and leaking against Aramis' belly. He stroked his hands soothingly down Porthos' shoulders, exchanging a complicit look with Athos. They both loved how they could take Porthos apart like this, have him trembling and pleading between them before he'd even been fucked. No-one else in the world got to see him like this, so open and vulnerable and trusting, no-one else but them, and they valued moments like this more than words could ever express.

When Athos finally pushed inside him Porthos closed his eyes and gave himself up to the feeling of being stretched and fucked and utterly filled. Gradually Porthos became aware of the other sensations, no less cherished for being less intense; the beat of Aramis' heart, thumping almost in time with his own as they pressed against each other, the slide of Aramis' cock against his skin, Athos' breath against the back of his neck, and the firm grasp of his hands on Porthos' hips.

Porthos opened his eyes again and found Aramis was smiling up at him. He blushed despite himself, and kissed him roughly to mask his fleeting embarrassment. Aramis held him close, murmuring endearments, rocking beneath him with the slow rhythm of Athos' languid thrusts. There was nothing rushed here, just slow, warm lovemaking and a quiet passion that managed to be as tender as it was heated.

Athos and Aramis held Porthos between them, their hands brushing each other's as they caressed his body, pushing him inexorably closer to his climax. Once, they leaned closer and kissed each other over his shoulder, Porthos going cross-eyed trying to watch them and laughing. 

A long while later, when Athos' stamina was finally spent and Porthos was a groaning puddle of barely coherent sensation, Aramis slithered back down to take Porthos' cock into his mouth once more. Licking up the trails of pre-come with delicate swipes of his tongue, Aramis sucked down on him with sudden intent, circling the base of his cock with a sticky hand and working him hard.

Coupled with a last burst of energy from Athos thrusting into him with fresh vigour, Porthos came with a wordless moan, spilling into Aramis' mouth and feeling like he might never be able to stop. Intense waves of pleasure flooded through him one after another, and in the middle of it all he felt Athos come inside him, the arms around him tightening as Athos rode out his own climax in near-silent ecstasy. 

They disentangled themselves enough to be able to re-settle with Aramis in the centre, and while Athos held him down by the hair and sucked new bruises into his collarbone, it took very few strokes of Porthos' hand to bring him too to a shuddering and messy completion.

Afterwards they lay sprawled against each other in sated exhaustion, trying and failing to work up the energy to move. Sleepy kisses were exchanged and fingers laced together in affectionate contentment, as the three men conversed in low voices about anything and nothing, enjoying the fact that for once they had no demands on their time.

"Could do with a few more days like this," Aramis sighed, running his fingers lightly down Porthos' arm.

Porthos shared a meaningful look with Athos and grinned. "You'd be fed up after a couple," he pointed out.

"The last time we had a whole week off you'd got yourself into three duels by the middle of it," Athos added. "Entirely because you were bored."

Aramis smiled unrepentantly, closing his eyes. "Be up to you two to keep me entertained then, wouldn't it?"

With his eyes shut, Aramis entirely missed the second glance that passed between them, and his startled shriek of surprise when they both pounced on him could be heard halfway down the road.

\--


End file.
